Por tu Sonrisa NStaC
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Drabble...Milo esta deprimido y a Camus no le gusta verlo asi, por eso prepara ago especial para lograr que Milo no pierda su sonrisa.


Bien aquí traigo este drabble por que no me convencio del todo el song fic que hice, no se siento que le falto algo..como sea aquí vamos.

"**Por tu sonrisa"**

**By Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius**

_**M&C**_

No se atrevia a hablar tan solo se mantenia a su lado observandolo de soslayo, sabia que en estos momentos el siempre parlanchin Escorpion lo que menos queria era hablar, aunque eso de algun modo le beneficiaba ya que el no era muy dado a las palabras.

Aun asi algo no estaba bien, y eso era que los ojos de Milo no brillaban como siempre, estos lucian apagados, ¿La razon? Habia perdido un combate, pero no cualquier combate, si no uno contra Shaka, uno para el que el bicho se habia preparado demasiado, eso el lo sabia muy bien pues inclusive le habia ayudado a entrenar, y es que Milo deseaba ganar ese combate mas que nada por que su maestro le habia prometido que, si lograba ganarle a Shaka el, le enseñaria la tecnica maxima del escorpion celeste…La Aguja Escarlata.

Sin embargo las cosas no habian salido bien, aunque el combate fue equilibrado en un principio en cuanto Shaka abrio los ojos todo se acabo y la balanza se inclino muy cruelmente hacia el rubio, Milo no tuvo oportunidad de nada.

Su ropas aun estaban rasgadas, y sus heridas dolian, pero lo que mas le dolia era el orgullo, tanto trabajo, tantos desvelos, tanta lucha para ¿Qué?, para que de buenas a primeras se dieran cuenta que seguia siendo muy inferior a la reencarnación de Buda.

No queria llegar a su templo sabia pues temia su maestro lo reprendiera por ser un debil, por tener a un aprendiz que tal vez nunca lograria obtener la armadura de oro; el siempre era muy optimista pero hoy, hoy se sentia como un insecto insignifcante, y mira que el de por si ya era un bicho.

Agradecia que Camus estuviera a su lado en silencio, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no debia de ser muy difícil ya que el Frances no era el Señor Charlitas precisamente, en fin decidio que era hora de enfrentar a su maestro, ademas como era Navidad lo dejaria solo por casi toda la noche , ya que los caballeros dorados asistirian a la cena que se celebraria.

Sin decir una palabra se levanto y antes de irse tan solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo, una sonrisa que para Camus fue demasiado forzada, simple, no sabia con exactitud como describirla pero definitivamente no era como las de siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Observaba las hermosas estrellas, ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos le gustaba observar la constelación del escorpion, su constelación, suspiro su animo no habia mejorado ni por que era Navidad, y eso que a el le encantaba esa fecha no como a Camus que le era indiferente u otros como DM que la detestaba.

Estaba seguro que nada en el mundo le regresaria el animo por un buen tiempo, y con lo que el detestaba estar deprimido, en fin.

Un intenso frio lo envolvio de pronto seguramente por las fechas el invierno solia ser muy frio, en realidad no tanto pero a alguien como el que detestaba el frio era demasiado, eso sin contar los copos de nieve que caian y…momento ¿copos de nieve? En Grecia no nevaba ¿como era posible que de pronto comenzara a caer nieve?, no definitivamente eso no era normal, a menos que…claro ahora entendia, conocia al responsable, se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se dirigio al onceavo templo tendria que aclararle unos puntos a Camus entre ellos, que NO LE GUSTABA LA NIEVE!!!.

Llego al templo de Acuario e instintivamente se abrazo a si mismo ¡hacia un frio del demonio!, una luz proveniente de una de las habitaciones llamo su atencio suponiendo que su pelirrojo amigo se encontraba ahí, se dirigio a ese lugar.

En cuanto entro no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran en desmesura y no, no era por que el Jardin de Acuario se encontrara cubierto de nieve, no lo extraño ahí eran: La primera una caja de regalo, dos unas galletas que parecian bastante sospechosas si le preguntaban y es que el no recordaba haber visto algunas semejantes con ese color entre negros y verdusco, y Tres Camus tenia una ¿sonrisa? Muy leve, pero sonrisa al fin.

Se tallo los ojos para comprobar si lo que veia era real…-¿Camus?-…llamo dudoso.

-Milo ¿te sientes mejor?-

el bicho asintio mas por obligación que por otra cosa…-¿y esto?-…no podia mas tenia que preguntar.

-esto lo hice para…para ti-…Seguramente en algun momento de la batalla Shaka le habia golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza por que no se creia lo que sucedia, ¿Camus habia hecho todo eso por el?, y ademas sus mejillas lucian adorablemente sonrosadas en estos momentos y eso, es algo que jamas creyo ver.

-¿Por qué?-

-por que no me gusta verte triste, no me gusta que dejes de sonreir es una de las cualidades que mas me gusta de ti-

-Gracias-…dijo y ahora era el quien se habia sonrojado.

-entonces que te parece si abres tu regalo, y pruebas una de las galletas que hice-

-asi que tu las hiciste-…ahora entendia por que no le resultaban muy confiables, pero no las despreciaria Camus las habia hecho por el, y eso no tenia precio ni le importaba si al otro dia le dolia la panza, se las comeria todas.

Y asi lo hizo el regalo fue un pequeño escorpion a Camus no le gustaban esos bicharracos, sin embargo creia que a Milo le haria bien tener uno, asi aprenderia de ellos después de todo…¿no Milo era un escorpion?.

-Gracias-

-de nada, tan solo nunca dejes de sonreir ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si-…se quedaron observando lo copos de nieve, que fectivamente eran obra de Camus y no sabia por que, pero a partir de ahora la nieve le parecia hermosa, es mas habia dejado de odiarla.

-algun dia venceras a Shaka-

-lo se, tu y yo seremos santos de Atena-…y con esa convicción le regalo una sonrisa al Frances, después de todo habia hecho todo esto por una sonrisa…

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No fue tan pequeño como lo queria pero ahí esta, espero que les guste y me despido…

_**Umi**_


End file.
